


Teddy Bears

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Random - Freeform, Writing Prompt, idk what this is, its just a joke, please, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Axel knew why Vadim had an irrational fear of bears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> (This comes from a prompt that I got a year ago and I posted this once, but then deleted it. My friend just got me to post it again, but on here this time. So yayyy-)

It was a nice day out, not too hot nor too cold. Actually, it was the perfect kind of day for Vadim. He'd never liked it when it was too cold, but when it was too hot was bothersome as well. Although, maybe it couldn't really be considered daytime at that moment, the point was that it was still perfect weather, at least. Let's see, what time was it now? Vadim checked the clock and sighed, it was five-thirty, there was still going to be an hour or two before Axel returned... What would he do to pass the time?  
The Russian walked over to the stack of movies the two had that they hadn't watched yet and went through them. There were hardly any movies that actually peaked his interest, well, only one did really. It was odd, the movie that he seemed to want to watched looked like children's animation about...talking toys? Why the hell did they have this? Well, it still looked vaguely interesting, so he moved over to the DVD player and turned it on along with the television before popping the disk in. He then sat down on the couch and skipped through as much as he could and started the movie when finally given the option.  
After all the credits and such were passed, the actual movie started. It was pretty boring, Vadim didn't understand why he thought it would be more interesting than this. Though, it could be boring to him simply became he had never even heard of this series before in his life, and then it could also be that it was meant for children to enjoy more than adults, even if it was a family film.  
About half way through the film, Vadim was kinda freaking the fuck out. What was with these toys?! Why were they so fucking evil??? And that damned bear-- Why was he as creepy as he was? This was so not okay-  
When the movie was about twenty minutes from the end, Axel came home only to find Vadim curled up on the couch and..crying? The German blinked, standing in the doorway leading into the house and just stared at his boyfriend. He didn't know if he should laugh at him or help him, though maybe that second option was best. Still, this was quite the amusing sight, surprising, but amusing nonetheless.  
He sighed and walked over, sitting down next to the trembling male before he finally noticed what was playing on the television. Vadim...was crying over..Toy Story 3. Axel covered his mouth, stifling his laughter. However his amusement went away when Vadim looked at him with puffy red eyes. He was seriously upset over something in this movie?  
"Vadim," he started, offering a small smile "Why are you so upset? Did the movie really make you cry, or is it something else?"  
The other male avoided eye contact with him and puffed out his cheeks slightly "Don't you dare make fun of me, dammit. Those stupid bears are just like that game , Five nights at Freddie's all over again. It's so fucking creepy--" He whined and his his face, embarrassed that he'd been caught crying.  
"So it's just that?" Axel couldn't help but chuckle and grab ahold of Vadim, pulling him close so he could hug him. "It's a bit surprising that this movie freaked you out like that, but I won't laugh. I know how much that horror game scared ya.." It was kinda ridiculous but oh well..  
"Mmh.." Vadim leaned into Axel to get as close as he possibly could, his cheeks turning a bright pink. "You better not tell anyone about this, Axel.." He grumbled, looking the German in the eyes, who only nodded and kissed him as his reply. Well, as embarrassing as this was, he was content with the hug, it felt nice. Although now if Axel wanted to fuck with him in the future, he could just put on one of those movies...whatever. He'd find some way to get out of that kind of situation. Hopefully, that is.


End file.
